Anfang vom Ende
by Anderegwen
Summary: Der Anfang vom Ende. Die Beziehung ist gescheitert und beendet. Victor trauert... Ficlet! KrumHermine! Eins Viktors P.o.V.! Zwei – Hermines P.o.V.! R&R!
1. Viktor

_Disclaimer: _Das übliche…blabla…Figuren von einer Engländerin…blabla…verdien kein Geld damit…blabla…Idee fast von mir…blabla 

Summary: Der Anfang vom Ende. Protokoll einer beendeten Beziehung. Ficlet!! Krum/Hermine!! Read & Review!!! 

_Beta: _Ärmel!!!! *hops*

_Widmung: _Für Inka

**_Achtung_**_: _Das ist eine Kurzgeschichte!!! Mal wieder keine Fortsetzung…

Ich weiß nicht genau was es ist, aber es ist mal was anderes. Ihr könnt ja ne Review schreiben und mir sagen, wie ihr das findet. ^-^ *still hofft* 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Erster Tag: 

Wie lange sitze ich jetzt hier? Wie lange kann ich es aushalten nichts zu essen? Wie lange kommt man ohne Schlaf aus? 

Das erste Mal denke ich mal nicht an sie. Gestern hat sie Schluss gemacht. 

Sie kam und wir haben geredet. Worüber weiß ich nicht, ich erinnere mich an kein einziges Wort. 

Sie ist gegangen und ich habe nicht versucht sie aufzuhalten. Ich war zu stolz, oder blöd. Ich habe nicht gejammert oder es auch nur versucht, aber sie gab mir so das Gefühl „Es ist zu spät, egal was du tust". 

Vielleicht habe ich es gar nicht realisiert, in dem Moment. 

Es tat gar nicht weh, es ging so schnell. Es war, wie wenn man einen Klatscher mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht bekommt. Der Klatscher ist weg, bevor man den Schmerz spürt. Aber wenn ich jetzt stillhalte, kommt der Schmerz wie ein Faustschlag. 

Wenn ich so auf den Garten gucke, kann ich gut weinen. Ich lasse die Tränen einfach laufen. Es ich eh niemand da. 

_Zweiter Tag: _

Vielleicht hab ich geschlafen. Nicht lange, was mir ein Blick in den Spiegel verrät. 

Ich kann nichts essen. Ich rauche, zum zweiten Mal in meinem Leben. 

Ich bin allein und denke viel zu viel. Wann ich sie das erste Mal gesehen habe, in Hogwarts. Als wir uns das erste Mal getroffen haben, in der Bibliothek. Damals… 

Ich liebe sie doch, vom ersten Augenblick an habe ich sie geliebt. 

Ich weine wieder. 

_Dritter Tag: _

Ich habe meinen Stolz vergessen und ihr eine Eule geschickt. Ich hab ihr geschrieben, wie ich sie vermisse, wie verzweifelt ich bin, wie ich sie liebe. 

Sie hat gesagt, sie wäre emotional verhungert an meiner Seite. Sie hätte sich mehr Nähe gewünscht. Warum? Es war doch alles so schön, so perfekt. Andere träumen davon. Ich verstehe sie nicht. 

_Eine Woche danach_: 

Ich weine nicht mehr, den Gefallen tue ich ihr nicht mehr. 

Hätte ich kämpfen sollen? Nein, andere wären nicht so undankbar gewesen für so viel Harmonie. Was habe ich nicht, was sie vermisst hat? Ich bin berühmt und reich. Aber hat sie nicht immer gesagt, das wäre ihr egal? 

Ich hab mich verändert, hat sie gesagt. Ich wäre nicht mehr der Viktor, in den sie sich verliebt hat. 

Soll ich ihr sagen, dass ich jetzt weiß, dass mir das Quidditch wichtiger war? Dass es mir egal war, dass wir uns wochenlang nicht gesehen haben? 

Dass ich ihrer Liebe immer weniger wert war, ich habe sie nicht mehr verdient. Sollte ich ihr das sagen? 

_Zwei Wochen danach_: 

Ich war in der Winkelgasse, da ich eh in England zum Training bin. Ich habe sie gesehen. Mit Harry Potter und diesem Weasley. Sie sah gut aus. 

Bin ihr aus dem Weg gegangen. 

Hab sie dann noch mal gesehen. Mit einem anderen Kerl. Sahen sehr vertraut aus. War sie mit ihm schon im Bett? Was hat er, was ich nicht habe? Ich kenne ihn aus Hogwarts. Mir fällt der Name nicht ein. War sie mit ihm schon im Bett? Ob sie noch an mich denkt? Ich vermisse sie. Zum ersten Mal weine ich wieder. 

_Zwei Monate später:_: 

Es geht mir gut, das Quidditchspielen lenkt mich ab, ich schlafe und esse wieder. 

Wenn ich unter Zauberern bin geht es besser, allein wartet immer noch die Faust auf mich. Sie haut mich um und ich kann nichts dagegen tun. 

Ich denke an sie und weine. Manchmal. 

Vor drei Tagen habe ich wieder gesehen. 

Es tat gut, zu sagen, dass es mir leid tut. Es war meine Schuld, dass weiß ich jetzt. 

Vielleicht werden wir Freunde. Vielleicht, morgen oder in einem Jahr. 

********************************************************* 


	2. Hermine

_Disclaimer: _Das übliche…blabla…Figuren von einer Engländerin…blabla…verdien kein Geld damit…blabla…Idee fast von mir…blabla 

Summary: Der Anfang vom Ende. Protokoll einer beendeten Beziehung. Ficlet!! Krum/Hermine!! Eins- Viktors P.o.V.! Zwei – Hermines P.o.V.!! Read & Review!!! 

_Beta: _Ärmel!!!! *hops*

_Widmung: _Für Inka 

**_Achtung_**_: _Das ist eine Kurzgeschichte!!! Mal wieder keine Fortsetzung… 

Na ja, so ganz ist das ja keine Kurzgeschichte, aber egal. Ich wollte halt mal was anders schreiben. Und es ist mal keine Slash.^^ 

Hier das Ganze noch mal aus der Sicht von Hermine. Schreibt mir doch bitte, was ihr davon haltet!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_Erster Tag: _

Ich war bei ihm und habe Schluss gemacht. Nicht einfach so. Ich habe versucht, es ihm zu erklären. Alles, meine Gefühle, wie ich denke und warum. 

Aber er hat nichts dazu gesagt. Er war ganz ruhig. Er hat mich reden lassen und hat mich noch an die Tür gebracht. Ich habe das Gefühl, ihm ist es egal. 

Hätte er geweint, hätte er mir leid getan, vielleicht. Hätte er geredet, vielleicht hätte ich mich doch noch anders entschieden. Ich weiß es nicht. 

Ich hab geweint auf dem Weg nach Hause. Es war schwerer als ich gedacht habe. 

_Zweiter Tag: _

Ich hab schlecht geschlafen. Ich frage mich ständig, ob es die richtige Entscheidung war. Ich liebe ihn doch. Oder ist es nur die Gewohnheit, die mich das glauben macht? Gewohnheit und Routine, das war alles was uns noch zusammen hielt. 

Aber er hat mir nicht mal mehr geschrieben, wenn wir uns wochenlang nicht gesehen haben. Wir hatten keinen Sex mehr, nichts. 

Ich wollte ihn in meiner Nähe, aber er hat alle Versuch übergangen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, ihm liegt nichts an uns, an mir. 

_Dritter Tag: _

Er hat mir einen Brief geschickt, das hat er das letzte Mal getan, als wir frisch verliebt waren. Er schrieb Liebesbriefe, die so voller Romantik waren… Damals. Aber nichts hat er mir davon gezeigt, als sich eine gewisse Routine einstellte. 

Er schreibt, dass er nur an mich denkt. Er schreibt, dass es ihm leid tut. 

Er schreibt, dass es ihm schlecht geht und dass er mich vermisst. Aber ich will das nicht mehr, ich musste um jede Sekunde Aufmerksamkeit, um jede kleine Berührung betteln. 

Er machte die Andeutung, dass ich doch alles gehabt hätte an seiner Seite. Geld, Berühmtheit. Als ob mich das interessiert hätte. Versteht er nicht, dass ich ihn haben wollte? 

Es tut weh. 

_Eine Woche danach: _

Ich weiß jetzt, das es besser war so. Er hat mich nicht verstanden oder wollte es nicht. Er hat nicht verstanden, dass man die Liebe pflegen muss wie eine Blume. Sie vergeht, wenn sie kein Wasser bekommt. 

Ich bin wieder ein bisschen wütend auf ihn. Auch wenn er das vielleicht nicht verdient hat. Ich habe ihn doch geliebt… 

_Zwei Wochen danach: _

Es geht mir gut, irgendwie fühle ich mich seltsam befreit. 

Ich habe mich mit Ernie MacMillan getroffen. Er hatte mich schon letztes Jahr einmal eingeladen. Ich glaube nicht, dass aus uns etwas wird, aber er ist nett. Wir haben gelacht und waren einfach locker. Harry und Ron waren auch in der Winkelgasse. Es ist gut, wieder nach Hogwarts zu gehen. 

_Wieder in Hogwarts: _

Es geht mir gut. Ich habe mich noch mal mit Ernie getroffen. Schon zweimal. Wir verstehen uns super. Ich werde ihn vielleicht fragen. Mal sehen. 

An Viktor denke ich manchmal. Eigentlich war es schade, aber er hat sich keine Mühe gegeben, deshalb denke ich, dass es gut so ist. 

Gestern haben ich ihn wieder gesehen. Er hat mir noch mal gesagt, wie leid es ihm tut. Ich glaube ihm. Trotzdem. 

Wir könnten Freunde werden. Irgendwann. 

******************************************************************* 


End file.
